warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Littlecloud
Style Concerns Older: * Needs Spoiler-free Intro-blurb * Needs spoiler start & end * Needs Booklist * Needs History really badly- too many Coming Soons- Hollysong 12/26/08 at 1:06pm * Needs Categories * Needs a Dawn history section. If he was just listed in the allegiances use Alleg template. Current: * All sections should be as expanded as possible * Needs Night Whispers section ASAP How do you edit the Ref List? Ive got the page number for CotC. ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Content Drive- Started 9.11.09 *Needs mentors and apprentices cited *History needs to be added for ''Twilight, expanded for The Sight and Outcast if possible, and of course expand other parts of history if you can. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm sort of new here, and I've only ever been editing the history or the tree. How do you cite stuff? --Nightfall101 17:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Type Revealed in ''Bookname, page ## . ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get a cite for his mentor, but where should I put it. Also, I expanded ''The Sight and Outcast as best I could, but couldn't get much out of the books. I checked out Outcast, maybe I could help after I read it again.--Mousetalon 00:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) His charart's eyes aren't light blue at all... Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 05:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I HATE Littlecloud. She's snobby, and quite rude! Um, to the person who posted on top of me, do you mean Nightcloud? And shouldn't stuff like that be moved to the forums? Anyway, I smoothed out the Fading Echoes history, It said Wildfur had the same thing as Briarlight. It sounded wrong, so I fixed it. If I'm wrong, I'll go back and change it. I also added that Wildfur died from a cough, because it sounded almost like he had died from his backbone. -Mallie I feel bad for Leafpool, because Littlecloud is such a mate stealer, and a jerk!Sandstorm2010 23:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I'm sorry, I meant NIGHTCLOUD. Sandstorm, that goes on a user blog or the forums, not the talk page. Raven Randomness! 23:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) PS- And why are his charart's eyes black? They're noy black- zoom in on them if you can. They just look black, because there's more of that than blur. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 17:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Succed? Under succed should it say Flametail ? Form Peacesign|Peacesign]] I have reason to believe that Dawncloud is Littlecloud's mother, because Lionheart was conferring with an undersized tabby apprentice from ShadowClan in Into the Wild, and Littlecloud was the only cat in ShadowClan who fit that description. He said his mother was small too, and Dawncloud looks similar to Littlecloud and is small too. @Peacesign: No, he hasn't died or retired yet! --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 22:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Doesnt he have a white muzzle and chest? i couldnt cite it cos i havent got my books with me.but i know you said that there is loads of mistakes in cats ot clans, but its not just the CotC, but on the back of rising storm too. ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 17:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I always thought Birchfall looked a bit like him but bigger. Here's how I think he lookes: " Littlecloud: small light brown tom with white muzzle, paws, and a white dash on his chest." Thats how I think Birchfall lookes exept minus the white muzzle and paws and instead of a dash a whole white underbelly. Finally, someone who agrees! =) First, please use the signature button. And no, he doesn't have a white muzzle and chest. I've reread I have now (on third run :P), and it doesn't say he has a white muzzle and chest, or white paws, either. And for Birchfall, doesn't have a whole white underbelly. Please actually READ the books before you start treating this lke a forum.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 00:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Phoenixfeather, sorry to spoil your fun INSULTING me, but I HAVE read every book in the warriors world exept for SkyClan's Destiny, in which Birchfall is not ALIVE yet. I was just giving my opinion, AND I was talking to Sunstar27. So, before you go around telling people what to do, kindly take my advice and KNOCK IT OFF before it causes trouble. Seriously, it's not nice. 02:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) That's quite enough, both of you. Phoenixfeather, you know better than to offend a user to prove something, although you do have a point. Unregistered user, even though Phoenixfeather may have treated you a bit roughly, that doesn't mean it's a chance to talk back. And besides, Littlecloud looks fine with the description he already has, and without a reference, that white muzzle and chest one is basically meaningless. This is the ''Content Drive section, unregistered user, not an irrelevant discussion area. Now please, discontinue this conversation. Thank you, -- 02:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) New Apprentice When will Littlecloud get another apprentice? Hazel 22:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Casual discussion and questions about characters belong on the Off-wiki Forum. Article talk pages are used to discuss that article, not discuss the topic of the article. 00:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC)